


Black is the Color

by nouveaux_jours



Series: tumblr fics [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouveaux_jours/pseuds/nouveaux_jours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Cass team up to get Lian to nap. Everything is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black is the Color

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKwzw_xyNEw) would be the song that Rose is singing.
> 
> Based on the following prompt:
> 
> Imagine your OTP singing to their child so they can go to sleep faster. (BONUS: A is singing to the child and B walks in and loudly whispers that A gets very cranky when they don’t sleep, to which A rolls their eyes at.)

_Black is the color_  
_of my true love’s hair._  
_Her lips are like_  
_a rose so fair…_

“You sing?”

Rose spins and almost drops Lian to pop a fighting stance, catches herself just in time to hug the baby to her chest. For fuck’s sake, it’s just Cassandra. 

You know, the one person who could probably kill her without even trying. Standing barely a foot away from her. But still.

Lian starts crying. 

Rose manages to roll her eyes, hoping against hope that it hides her discomfort. “You couldn’t be a little quieter?”

Cass just cocks her head at that. Not even a little smile. 

She nods at the squalling Lian. “Angry,” she says.

“Thanks to _you_.” Rose bounces her ineffectually, giving her cries a hiccuping cadence. _That_ gets Cass to smile, funny enough, with teeth and everything. It’s the first time Rose has seen it, and she can’t help but give a little smile too. Everything about this girl just throws her off.

Then without warning, Cass puts a hand on Lian’s head. In a flash she’s pressed right next to Rose, so she can feel the warmth of her little body radiating through her arm and waist. She has one hand on either side of Lian’s face and looks close in her eyes, still smiling that big smile. And Lian stops crying.

“How did you do that?” Rose whispers.

“Face like mine,” Cass whispers back.

They stand like that, all three pressed together, for some minutes. Cass moves her eyebrows up and down and twists her mouth in funny shapes. They stand with perfect patience as Lian giggles and gurgles and yawns her little baby yawn. Rose wonders if Cass feels it too, this electric ripple running through the skin against her skin, or if she really is completely focused on the baby.

Finally, she starts to sing again, as softly as she can.

 _She has the sweetest face_  
_and the gentlest hands._  
_I love the ground_  
_whereon she stands._


End file.
